youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamechamp3000
Anthony, better known online as Gamechamp3000 is a Gaming YouTuber, who does Myths (VG Myths), Game Analysis & More. Series Road to 100% Road to 100% is a series where Gamechamp3000 '''teaches the viewers how to complete some of his favorite games. *Road to 100% Episode 1: Sonic Generations HD *Road to 100% Episode 2: Sonic Colors *Road to 100% Episode 3 - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Dumb Fun Gaming '''Dumb Fun Gaming '''is a series where '''Gamechamp3000 '''takes a game, and makes a funny videos involving either Minor or Major things in game. The original name was Games Are Dumb, but it was changed to '''Dumb Fun Gaming. *Sonic CD - Dumb Fun Gaming *Knack - Dumb Fun Gaming *Donkey Kong Country - Dumb Fun Gaming *Super Mario Odyssey - Dumb Fun Gaming *New Super Mario Bros. U - Dumb Fun Gaming *A Hat in Time - Games Are Dumb *inFAMOUS: Second Son - Games Are Dumb *Beyond Good & Evil - Games Are Dumb *Metroid Prime 2 - Games Are Dumb VG Myths VG Myths (Formerly: Hyrule Myths) is the most popular series on Gamechamp3000's channel, with it's most popular video having over 4M views. *Hyrule Myths - Can You Kill Ganon With A Cucco? *Hyrule Myths - Can You Kill Ganon With A Mop? *Hyrule Myths - Can You Beat Breath of the Wild Without Climbing? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Super Mario Odyssey Without Jumping? *VG Myths - Super Mario Odyssey's Hardest Jumpless Moons *VG Myths - Super Mario Odyssey's Impossible Jumpless Moons *VG Myths - Can You Beat Splatoon Without Firing the Hero Shot? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Splatoon 2 Without Firing the Hero Weapons? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Kirby's Adventure Without Eating? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Super Mario Sunshine Without Hovering? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Sly Cooper Without Stealing Any Coins? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Super Mario 3D World Without Jumping? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Jak and Daxter Without Collecting Any Orbs? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Ratchet & Clanket With Only The Wrench? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Rockman Without Getting Hit? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Sonic 3 & Knuckles Without Pressing Right? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando With Only The Wrench? *VG Myths - Can You Beat New Super Mario Bros. 2 Without Collecting Any Coins? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Dead Rising Without Killing Any Zombies? *VG Myths - Can You Beat Rockman 2 Without Getting Hit? Quotes *In Sonic CD you take the role of Sonic the Hedgehog on a quest to stop Dr. Eggman from spreading his evil will across the Magical Little Planet *If you fail then Eggman creates a terrible world of twisted machinery, if you succeed he'll... still do that, but all the machinery will have a pretty pink color scheme. The Happiest Apocalypse You Could Hope For! *Before I leave, there is one last message for you peeps. While we struggled through the jumpless run, one of the most common words we'd use is "Impossible". And i'm not gonna tell you that nothing is impossible. That's a lie. There are things that are impossible, things that can't happen, things that the laws of physics are conspiring against. I'd like for you to understand that fact, and... I'd also like for you to ignore it. There is no situation that you can look at something you want to do and really, definitively say to yourself, "That's impossible.". If you really believe something is impossible, prove it. Show the world just how impossible it is by giving your all to make it reality. Maybe along the way, you'll find out you were wrong and do the impossible. And if you find out you were right, so what? Even if you jump for the stars and miss... You're still gonna land on the moon. (From VG Myths - Super Mario Odyssey's Impossible Jumpless Moons) Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006